Administrative Core Project Summary The Administrative Core provides centralized services that support the administration of the PET Radiotracer Translation and Resource Center (PET-RTRC) and is responsible for continuity, coordination and oversight of its activities. The key components of this Core include: 1) Administrative Component: The administrative component will coordinate the general activities of the PET- RTRC to include, infrastructure and financial support, to facilitate communication within the PET-RTRC located at WU, between the WU location and our various Collaborative Projects (CPs) and Service Projects (SPs) located around the country, and between the Center and NIBIB, and organize the organize the PET- RTRC annual meeting. 2) Provide biostatistical support for Center activities 3) Establish the Quantitative Imaging & Informatics Resource: to ensure timely and standardized evaluation of radiotracer performance and to facilitate the movement and management of data throughout the PET-RTRC. 4) Establish the Tracer Review Committee: to provide broad overview and guidance on the performance of the various radiotracers under development at the Center and make recommendations to the Executive Committee. 5) Executive Committee: This committee will have major oversight functions of the PET-RTRC including: A) Review the performance of various radiotracers under development at the Center and the CPs, decide on the progression through the translational pipeline of candidate radiotracers; B) Oversee the distribution of radiotracers, precursors or other products from the Center to SPs; C) Evaluate requests for Center products by potential new SPs and; D) Serve as a resource to the CPs and SPs for guidance in using and/or evaluating radiotracers produced by the Center. 6) External Advisory Committee: The committee will be composed 4 experts who are scientists knowledgeable in the development and/or translation of radiotracers and/or the training of radiochemists and/or the application and use of radiotracers for medical imaging. It will provide input on the scientific and operational direction of the PET-RTRC The administrative structure has been devised to ensure the PET-RTRC can meet is scientific, training and dissemination goals.